Dos hombres, un camino
by IsaMiyake13
Summary: ¿Luchar por el chico del que te enamoraste o intentar amar a otro hombre? Sakura deberá tomar una decisión que al final sabrá si valió la pena o no. Two-shot Extra.
1. Chapter 1

Voy a aclarar, los personajes no son míos sino de Kishimoto, pero el one-shot sí es mío, es largo espero que les gusten.

 _Dos hombres, un camino_ : Pensamientos, recuerdos.

 **-Dos hombres, un camino-:** Lugar, fecha y hora.

-Dos hombres, un camino-: Diálogos.

Otra cosa, eso es two-shot. Espero que les gusten.

 **Dos hombres, un camino**

 **-Residencia Hyuga-**

En uno de los balcones de la mansión se encuentra una joven de 21 años, su cabello negro con reflejos azules es largo hasta la cintura, dejando caer su cerquillo, su piel es porcelana, ojos rasgados con unos hermosos iris perlas, su nariz respingada perfecta para su rostro, unos labios no tan gruesos ni delgados. Vestía una blusa holgada color blanco sin mangas, pantalón jeans que deja ver las formas de sus piernas. Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas.

La ojiperla bajó su vista al notar una silueta mover, sonrió al ver que era un carro moderno pero conocido para ella así que se dio vuelta para dirigir hacia la habitación de su hermana que estaba al lado de su habitación.

-¡Hanabi!-Dijo mientras abría la puerta.-Baja a la sala, tenemos visita.

Hanabi es idéntica a su hermana sólo que se diferencian el color de cabello y la edad, pues el color de su cabello es castaño y tiene rasgos infantiles. Apenas tiene 15 años, vestía una remera negra con letras blancas "The Beathles", un short jean que llega hasta abajo del muslo, unas pantuflas moradas. La castaña sonrió y asintió.

-Ya bajaré, voy a poner mis zapatillas.-Dijo mientras dirigía hacia el clóset pero antes la miro.-Hinata, ¿Vendrá Neji?  
-Sí-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

La ojiperla mayor se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar hasta el primer piso y dirigir hacia la sala. Al llegar vio que estaba una joven acompañada por un mayordomo. La joven tiene 22 años, tiene el cabello rosado, largo hasta la cintura. Piel porcelana, ojos rasgados con unos orbes jades, sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura. esa joven no es tan voluptuosa pero al menos tiene el cuerpo ejercitado, viste una remera blanca que llega hasta arriba de su ombligo, tenía una frase que decía "I love my boyfriend", viste un short jeans que llega hasta el muslo, unas tenis blancas. _¿La habrá obligado a usar esta remera?,_ pensó la ojiperla al ver su remera.

-Sé lo que piensas, Hinata.-Dijo riendo la pelirrosa al ver su mirada.- No me ha obligado a usar, se suponía que en mi universidad me siguen los hombres...  
-Cierto, olvidé que eramos el grupo de chicas más deseadas.-Dijo Hinara al recordar.-Desde secundaria hasta ahora.  
-Exacto, Ino me dijo, hasta ahora me recuerda que somos las más deseadas.-Sonrió.  
-¿Y tu esposo?-Preguntó al ver que no está ahí, ya que ella llegó en el auto de su esposo.  
-Oh, ya volverá. Le pedí que fuera a comprar una porción de chocolate, es uno de mis antojos.-Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Sakura... ¿Estás...?  
-Shhh, es un secreto. Le diré en la cena.

La ojiperla sonrió, recordaba haber visto a su amiga llorando varias veces, tantos intentos y fracasos arrepintiéndose no haber luchado, odiando ser tan débil pero al final el cerezo pudo florecer, o sea, pudo ser feliz. Sabía que aquel hombre la haría feliz como lo está haciendo ahora.

-¡Sakuraaaa!-Exclamó la ojiperla menor al llegar a la sala. La pelirrosa sonrió al verla. _¡Cuánto ha crecido esta mocosa!_ , pensó la pelirrosa.  
-Hanabi, me da gusto verte de nuevo.-La menor ojiperla la abrazó que, por supuesto, fue correspondido.  
-Igualmente, entonces... ¿Serás mi madrina?-Le preguntó al romper el abrazo mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos.

La pelirrosa sonrió al recordar que la conoció desde que nació. _Parece como si ayer la estuviera viendo como una cosa tan frágil, ahora es toda una joven_ , pensó la pelirrosa con nostalgia.

-Por supuesto que sí-Golpeó con sus dedos a la frente de la ojiperla.-¿Por qué no? Si te conozco desde que naciste, mocosa.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La ojiperla menor se sonrojó al tener el golpe en su frente y se tocó. La ojiperla mayor sonrió al acordarse esta escena. Se le fue su sonrisa al recordar, eso hizo que se sintiera culpable.

-Sakura, lamento no haber ayudado al otro.  
-No se preocupe, yo también siento haberlo lastimado.-Dejó de mirar a la menor para mirar a la mayor.-Pero me alegra que conociera a alguien mejor que yo.  
-Sabía que al final serías feliz.  
-...-Sonrió aún más.- ¿Y Naruto?-La Hyuga mayor se sonrojó tanto.  
-¡Se comprometió con Hinata hace poco!-Exclamó la Hyuga menor emocionada.-¡Mi padre aprobó esta relación! ¿Puedes creer?  
-Ya era hora.-Rió.

La pobre ojiperla mayor todavía sigue estando roja, no podía creer que esta comprometida con el hombre del que se enamoró hace años. Antes de que Sakura empiece a tener una amistad con uno de los dos hombres que estuvieron enamorados de ella.

 **-4 AÑOS ATRÁS-**

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Lo llamó una pelirrosa, que en este momento tenía el cabello corto, unos centímetros más abajo de sus hombros. Vestía el uniforme de su preparatoria Konoha. Esa joven tenía casi 18 años.

El nombrado era un joven de 16 años, en dos pares de meses cumple 17 años, vestía el uniforme de la misma preparatoria de la pelirrosa, tenía el cuerpo de un modelo, me refiero a que no es tan musculoso ni tan flacucho, sino un cuerpo de dios griego, ¡Vamos! Sabemos que tengo razón. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente desordenado demostrando que es un joven rebelde. Su piel es porcelana, ojos negros que cuando ves a sus ojos te dan orgasmos, o ¿Soy la única?. Lo único que puedo decir es que Sasuke Uchiha es un dios griego.

El pelinegro se había girado al escuchar que la pelirrosa lo había llamado, sonrió. (N/A: No mamen, me dio un infarto imaginar cuando me dedique una sonrisa.)

-¿Qué pasa, Sa-ku-ra?-La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos.  
-Que no me llames separando las sílabas.-Dijo rodando los ojos pero se le escapó una sonrisa.-Quería saber...  
-Sabes que no es necesario.-La interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que la pelirrosa odia que la interrumpan.-Somos mejores amigos.-Siguió diciendo y alzó la ceja.- Obviamente te esperaré afuera, siempre lo hago.-La pelirrosa sonrió. Eso es lo que le iba a preguntar ya que creyó que el pelinegro tenía entrenamiento este día.-Sobre el entrenamiento, ahora me tocan los sábados. Ah me olvide, mi madre quiere que vayas a mi casa a almorzar.  
-No sabía que hablas tanto.-Dijo burlona.  
-Hmp.-sonrió.

Ambos se llevan tan bien, la pelirrosa le lleva un año y cuatro meses pero las apariencias no, porque Sasuke le lleva una cabeza más a la pelirrosa. Antes se llevaban tan mal, se contestaban mal hasta que uno de ellos se rinda y deje al otro. Al tercer año de secundaria, por un reto los encerró a los dos, en ese momento, intercambiaron palabras y empezaron a tener un lazo fuerte, los meses pasaron y la amistad se fortaleció que se entienden del uno para el otro, acostumbrándose del uno para el otro. Hasta ahora, cursan en el último año de preparatoria. Ambos ya llevan 4 años de amistad.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Quién te gusta?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-¿Para qué?-Preguntó burlón.-¿Para que me fastidies?  
-Quiero saberlo.-Dijo haciendo un puchero haciendo que el pelinegro rodará los ojos divertido. _Después de todo, estoy enamorada de ti,_ pensó la pelirrosa.  
-Mejor tú dime.  
-Te pregunté primero, si me respondes tu primero, te responderé.-Le dijo dedicándole una mirada retadora. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y golpeó sus dedos a la frente de su mejor amiga.  
-Lo siento, en otra ocasión.-La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos sobando su frente.  
-Misterioso.-Susurró. El pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió divertido.

 **-HORAS MÁS TARDE-**

Sakura colgó su mochila por su hombro y se despidió de su amiga para luego dirigir hacia la puerta donde Sasuke estaba ahí esperándola. Ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia la salida y se encontraron con Itachi, un joven de 21 años, una versión de Sasuke pero sus rasgos son mucho más maduros, tiene unas ojeras notorias pero eso lo hace ver más sexy (N/A: Por favor, los Uchiha son tan irresistibles), su cabello es largo que lo tiene atado en una cola baja. El pelilargo, al verlos, sonrió y se acercó.

-¡Itachi-kun!-Saludó contenta la pelirrosa. El pelilargo sonrió aún más y codeó disimuladamente a Sasuke quien lo miro de mala manera.  
-Hola cuñadita.-Dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa se ponga roja como un tomate.-¿Sasuke te dijo lo del almuerzo?-La pelirrosa asintió.-Muy bien, vamos a mi carro.

Los tres caminaron hacia donde el BMW de Itachi que se encuentra estacionado, el pelilargo se situó en el asiento del conductor, Sasuke en el copiloto y Sakura en la parte de atrás.

-Parece que Itachi-kun no nos ven como mejores amigos.  
-Es porque somos del sexo opuesto y llevamos siendo mejores amigos desde hace 4 años.-Dijo esta vez Sasuke mirándola y sonrió.-¿Hay tareas?  
-¿Por qué no lo revisas tú?-Dijo rodando los ojos.-Tú estás en el primer puesto del año, y yo estoy en el segundo puesto. No sé porqué rayos me preguntas a mí.  
-Los Uchiha son inteligentes.-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras manejaba el carro.-¿Qué esperabas de nosotros?  
-Esperaba que Sasuke se consiguiera una novia que lo ayude.-Dijo mirándolo.  
-Pero sí eres su novia.-Dijo burlón. Sasuke y Sakura optaron en ignorarlo.

 **-Mansión Uchiha-**

En la parte cabecero de la mesa se encuentra el padre de Sasuke, en la otra parte esta la madre de Sasuke, en el otro lado se encuentra Itachi y su novia, Izumi Uchiha, que aparte de ser su novia es prima lejana. El otro lado esta Sasuke y Sakura. Todos estaban comiendo tranquilos. Los padres adoran a Sakura, dicen que ella merece llevar el apellido Uchiha si es que llegue a ser esposa de Sasuke. Sasuke había cambiado cuando empezó a llevar bien con Sakura, la familia Uchiha habían notado eso. Ino, quien es amiga de Sasuke desde hace mucho, jamás llegó a cambiarlo.

-Sakura, ¿Ya sabes que estudiar?-Preguntó Mikoto.  
-Sí, quiero estudiar medicina.-Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirrosa. _Que mona es Sakura cuando habla de medicina_ , pensó el joven pelinegro al verla y sonrió. Fukagu lo notó.  
-Ya veo, entonces ¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Fukagu.  
-Obvio, desde pequeña jugaba siendo doctora y "curaba" a mi hermano-Miró a Sasuke.-A Sasuke lo curé cuando se peleó con mi ex novio.  
-Entonces era eso y no quisiste contarnos.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos Mikoto. La pelirrosa intentó explicarle pero Sasuke se adelantó.  
-Él se lo merecía, lastimó de la peor manera a Sakura, me encargué de que Sakura vuelva a sonreír. Hablando de peleas, no he vuelto a pelearme porque le prometí a Sakura y saben que cuando prometo, cumplo.  
-Ya veo, entonces tienes a alguien que te cure cada vez que tengas heridas. No olvidemos que Sakura te cambió la vida.-Dijo riendo Itachi.-¡Ouch!.-Se quejó ya que su novia lo codeó en el estómago. La pelirrosa tenía un leve sonrojo y miro a Sasuke.  
-¿Tú estudiarás administración?-Le preguntó la pelirrosa. Éste la miro.  
-Sí-Respondió.  
-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué universidad te postularías?-Preguntó Izumi.  
-No lo sé, estaba pensando en postularme en Konoha o Havard.-Dijo dudosa.  
-Sasuke se postularía en Konoha, es ahí donde estudie, MIkoto también, ahora mismo Itachi está terminando su carrera de arquitectura en Konoha.-Comentó Fukagu.  
-Mi tía esta en China, me contó que ha estudiado medicina en Konoha...  
-¿Y qué decides?-Preguntó Mikoto.

Sakura miro a Sasuke quien la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Recordó que ambos habían planeado estudiar en la misma universidad, vivir en el mismo edificio pero en diferentes departamentos, contarse del uno para el otro como les van el día, ambos desean que la amistad siga hasta el último día de sus vidas. El pelinegro le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, la pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a los padres para luego decir que estudiará en Konoha.

Itachi conducía el auto, al lado de éste esta su novia quien miraba por la ventana. Atrás de ellos se encuentran Sasuke y Sakura hablando de muchas cosas, cuando los jóvenes hablan, la conversación se va fluyendo sin darse cuenta que el tiempo que va pasando volando hasta que los interrumpan. Itachi no era idiota, sabía que Sakura siente algo por su hermano menor, cree que su hermano también pero era muy idiota para darse cuenta. El pelilargo había visto que Sasuke antes se peleaba seguido con su padre, era muy amargado y se disgusta tanto cada vez que le hacen bromas; todo cambio cuando él empezó a ser más amable, empezó a ser menos disgustado por las bromas, la tensión en la familia que antes había, desapareció; fue ahí que conocieron a Sakura. Agradecía a Sakura de que le haya ayudado bastante a Sasuke, por eso la familia Uchiha adoran a Sakura que aparte de ser bella e inteligente, es una mujer fuerte.

-Llegamos, Sakura.-Avisó Itachi.  
-Buenas noches Izumi-chan, Itachi-kun.-Dijo bajándose del auto al mismo tiempo Sasuke por la otra puerta ya que se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta principal de la mansión donde vive Sakura.  
-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-kun?-Le preguntó Izumi una vez se alejaron los jóvenes. Itachi la miro.  
-Sólo estoy preocupado por el asunto de Sakura. Sasori me contó cuando Sakura se estaba despidiendo de mis padres.  
-¿Y de qué se trata el asunto?  
-No lo sé-Miro a los jóvenes.-Me contará después.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba con Sakura y de pronto recordó, se giró para mirarla.

-Dime quién te gusta, Sa-ku-ra.  
-Quizás en otra ocasión.-Dijo mientras golpeaba sus dedos en la frente del pelinegro.

Él la miro sorprendido pero ésta ya había corrido y entrado a la mansión ya que la puerta principal estaba abierta por el mayordomo esperándola. Al reaccionar sonrió de lado y regresó al auto donde su hermano y su cuñada los esperaban. Al entrar Itachi abrió su boca.

-Sakura es digna para ser Uchiha.-Dijo burlando ya que vio lo que hizo Sakura. _En verdad le va bien el apellido a Sakura_ , pensó Itachi.

El pelinegro menor decidió ponerse los audífonos para escuchar la música ignorando el comentario que hizo su hermano. Izumi y Itachi rieron ante la actitud del menor.

 **-Mansión Haruno-**

-¡Ya llegué!-Gritó la pelirrosa entrando a la gran sala.

Los cuatro miembros Haruno giraron sus rostros para mirarla. Un pelirrojo de 21 años, alto, piel morena, ojos mieles, que lo heredó de Tsunade Senju, su abuela. (N/A: En realidad en Naruto son cafés, sólo cambié el detalle), vestía ropa casual, estaba de pie cerca del sillón de dos asientos con los brazos cruzados. Al lado de él se encuentra una adolescente de 12 años, quien estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que mencione antes, tiene ojos verdes, piel porcelana como su hermana mayor, tenía el rostro serio, su cabello es media rubia, lo heredó también de Tsunade; vestía un vestido floreado. Al frente se encuentran los padres de los hermanos Haruno quienes estaban sentados. El padre tiene el cabello rojo y casi se le nota sus canas, ojos verdes, piel morena, en su rostro casi se le notan las arrugas; viste un traje negro. La madre es como una versión más adulta de Sakura, sólo se diferencian los ojos, pues los tienen de color celeste, casi no se les nota sus arrugas pues se ha cuidado mucho, viste una blusa blanca holgada y elegante, unos pantalones de vestir, tenía unos accesorios nada exagerados.

-¡Sakura! ¡Bienvenida!-Dijo la madre al verla.-Kotaro, díselo.-Le dijo a su esposo quien asintió. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño ya que no entendía de que hablaban, giró su rostro para ver a sus hermanos y al ver sus expresiones supuso que no era nada agradable.  
-Mamá. papá, no estoy de acuerdo y sé que Sumera tampoco lo está.-Dijo el joven mirando de reojo a la adolescente quien asintió estando de acuerdo.  
-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó Sakura curiosa al ver tanta tensión.  
-Hikari...-Dijo Kotaro mirando a su esposa, ésta asintió.  
-Lo que queremos decirte es que Neji vino...  
-¿Y qué tiene? ¿Hinata no está en su casa?-Preguntó preocupada.  
-No es eso, más bien vino por ti, está interesado en ti.

La pelirrosa se asombró ante la confesión que soltó su madre. No se lo creía después de todo había hablado pocas veces con él. Él era una persona reservada, ¿Cómo era posible de que él se haya fijado en ella? Muchas preguntas llenaban la mente de la pelirrosa y eso hace que tenga dolor de cabeza. Sumera al ver que la pelirrosa se llevó una mano a la cabeza, habló.

-Sakura, sé que nunca te diste cuenta que él esta interesado por ti, pero yo sí. Siempre viene a dejar a Hinata para verte, saludarte con amabilidad, el otro día lo vi indiferente con otra chica, en realidad con varias. Siempre te ha estado observando y obviamente te respeta tanto.-Explicó recordando.-Puede que soy una chiquilla pero no me tomen por tonta. ¿Verdad, Sasori?  
-Sí.-Miro a Sakura.-Pase lo que pase te apoyaremos.  
-¿D-De que hablan?-Preguntó al fin la pelirrosa, pues lo que le dijo Sasori le pareció que va a haber algo peor o eso creía.  
-Pidió formalmente que quiere casarse contigo, quiere demostrarte que te quiere, que te respetará.-Dijo Kotaro.  
-Me encantó su forma de ser, le dijimos que organizaremos una reunión de nuestras familias para ver si entre ustedes va a funcionar.-Dijo Hikari.-Sakura, quiero que hables con él, nos gustarían que salgas con él.  
-Opinaste lo mismo de Sasuke.-Dijo está vez Sasori mirándola serio.  
-Pero es que Sakura y Sasuke son mejores amigos y no han dado un paso más.-Se defendió Hikari.

Sumera miró a Sakura quien se encontraba pensativa. _Sea decisión que tomes, espero que no te arrepientas,_ pensó la rubia.

Sakura vio a su hermano que continuaba discutiendo con los padres intentando decirles que den libertad a Sakura de que decida, suspiró, acomodó la mochila en su hombro y se fue lentamente hacia las escaleras, la única que vio como se iba yendo fue Sumera. La pelirrosa llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con su espalda miró su cama y justo en la mesita de luz estaba el portaretrato, se acercó con pasos lentos y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Con sus manos temblorosas agarró el portaretrato y su mirada se centró en el rostro del joven. El retrato estaba Sasuke sonriendo de lado abrazando a la pelirrosa por los hombros mientras que ella tenía un brazo alargando por lo que supuso que ella fue que tomó la foto.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Se preguntó la pelirrosa en voz baja.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

La pelirrosa alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada de la ojiperla quien se veía preocupada; Sakura sonrió débilmente.

-¿Lo sabías, Hinata?-Le preguntó. La ojiperla negó.  
-No lo sabia... Yo... ¡Kami-sama! Te lo juro que no lo sabía. Creí que se quedó para seguir cuidándome pero en cuanto escuche de que hablaban de ti y del compromiso, me sorprendí tanto que le pregunté a Neji. Me confesó que se quedó para seguir admirando tu sonrisa... ¡Por Kami! ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba la cual fue aceptada.  
-Sí estoy bien, sólo que me sorprendió. No me lo esperaba sabiendo que es tan reservado.  
-Lo era hasta que te conoció. Se volvió un poco más abierto.-Le explicó mientras se separaba del abrazo.

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió para mirarla. Detrás de Hinata se encuentra un rubio corriendo hacia donde se encuentran ambas. La pelirrosa alzó la ceja, eso hizo que la ojiperla girará su rostro y se sonrojó al ver quien se acercaba.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Dijo llegando donde estaban ellas y se encorvó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas respirando agitado.-¡Por fin te encuentro!-Se incorporó en cuanto su respiración volvió a la normalidad, giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la ojiperla, por lo que se sonrojó también.-Eh... H-Hinata-chan-Se rascó la nuca.  
-N-Naruto-kun.-Hizó una pequeña reverencia mientras jugaba con los dedos. La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos.  
-Bueno, ¿Por qué me buscabas?-Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
-Ah, es cierto... El teme te busca. Está en el salón.

 _¿Se habrá enterado?,_ pensó la pelirrosa con un poco de miedo pero se fue alejándose de la "pareja" ya que la pelirrosa sospecha que entre ellos hay algo y cree que sería mejor ir donde Sasuke para dejarlos solos. Sabe que Hinata le contará luego lo que sucede con Naruto.

La pelirrosa entró al salón y lo vio sentado en la mesa viendo por la ventana. Ésta admiró unos segundos su espalda ancha antes de hablar.

-Sasuke, estoy aquí.-El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se giró para mirarla. Ésta apartó su mirada pensando que él se había enterado.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-La pelirrosa se extraño y lo miró.-¿Algo malo pasa?  
-¿Eh?  
-Cuando me llamas sin el sufijo es obvio que algo malo está mal.-Ahí la pelirrosa cayó en cuenta que él la conocía perfectamente. _Así que aún no lo sabe,_ pensó.  
-Yo...-Intentó seguir hablando. El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Sakura!-Gritó una voz femenina en los pasillos.-¿Es verdad que te casarás con Neji?-Se apareció una rubia con unos ojos celestes, pero de pronto se quedo callada al ver que ella estaba hablando con Sasuke.-¡Lo siento!

Sin más, se retiro. El pelinegro miró a la pelirrosa con los ojos inexpresivos. Obviamente estaba molesto con ella. La pelirrosa miraba al suelo, no quería mirarlo después de que su amiga, Ino, haya metido la pata.

-Lo que dijo Ino... ¿Es cierto?-Preguntó serio.  
-Yo...  
-¿Es cierto o no?-La interrumpió Sasuke alzando un poco la voz.  
-¡No sé!-Gritó la pelirrosa mirándolo.  
-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Siempre te cuento todo pero tú no lo hiciste! ¿Desde cuando sales con éste?-Preguntó enojado y a la vez dolido.-¿Acaso no confías en mí?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nunca estuve con él! ¡Él mismo se presentó ante mi familia que quiere casarse conmigo! Si no me crees, pregúntale a Hinata.

El pelinegro la miró por unos segundos para luego pasar por su lado y alejarse de ella. La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al oír un portazo. _¿No me cree?,_ pensó la pelirrosa, pero deshizo la pregunta al sentir los brazos abrazarla por detrás. Estaba sorprendida, había creído que se había largado enojado.

-¿Creíste que me iba?-Le preguntó y la pelirrosa agradeció que sus piernas no se flaqueen pues el aliento de Sasuke chocaba en su oreja.-No, no lo haré. Fui a cerrar la puerta ya que había algunos chismoseando...-La pelirrosa pudo sentir que el pelinegro suspiraba.-Quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaré.  
-Lo sé.

La pelirrosa se giró quedando frente a él y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro quien sonrió con ternura y la envolvió con sus brazos. Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar que la pelirrosa había susurrado que se alegraba de conocerlo, eso hizo que su corazón latiera con furia y agradecía que ella no se dio cuenta que se había separado para verlo con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió.

A pocas horas de que la campana suene anunciando la salida, se apareció el profesor Asuma por la puerta del salón de Sakura. Ahora mismo tocaban el curso de Química, el profesor Orochimaru da clases de este curso.

-Vine para darte el pase de Sakura, tiene el permiso de retirarse.-Le dijo Asuma. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.  
-Pero tengo examen que rendir.-Protestó.

Orochimaru sonrió con ternura, sabía que Sakura le encanta el curso, lo había demostrado con sus respuestas correctas. Recordó que Sasuke, antes de conocer a Sakura, no era bueno en ese curso, era pésimo en este curso. El profesor siempre ha estado felicitando a Sakura por su inteligencia en este curso y sabe que el sueño de Sakura es ser doctora como su abuela Tsunade, quien fue su amiga. Cuando estaban a mediados de tercer año de secundaria, el profesor se había sorprendido que Sasuke subiera sus notas de Química, entonces supo que se ha hecho amigo de Sakura, creyó que fue un trato pero como han pasado años, se dio cuenta que ambos sentían algo aunque no se den cuenta los jóvenes.

-No se preocupe, Sakura.-Le dijo Orochimaru tras unos segundos de silencio.-Mañana a primera hora puedes pasar por mi oficina y hacer el examen.-Le aseguró.  
-¿De verdad?-Preguntó, el profesor asintió.-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te veo a primera hora, mañana!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirrosa empezó a guardar sus cosas, como Sasuke se sienta adelante de Sakura se había girado para ayudarla, Orochimaru sonrió y miró sus hojas simulando que no estaba viendo la escena. Sakura agradeció al pelinegro por ayudarla y le prometió que lo llamará para contarle el porque la sacaron ya que ella no sabía que iban a sacarla. Se despidieron sin importar que la gente piensen de ellos. Sakura salió del salón con el profesor Asuma quien la guió hacia la puerta principal donde se encuentran la madre y el hermano mayor de Sakura. La pelirrosa notó que el pelirrojo no estaba de buen humor, supuso que se habrá discutido con la madre.

-¡Sakura! ¡Vinimos a sacarte...!-Habló Hikari pero fue interrumpida por Sasori.  
-Corrección: Viniste, ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo, tú misma me arrastraste hasta aquí.  
-¿Viniste para ir donde Neji?-Preguntó insegura.  
-Sí-Sonrió sin darse cuenta que Sakura estaba siendo insegura.-¡Vamos de compras!  
-Pero...

Su madre la arrastró hacia la puerta principal, la joven se dejó guiar por su madre. Sasori las siguió detrás de ellas y miró principalmente a su hermana. _Más te vale que no sea tarde en arrepentirte,_ pensó el pelirrojo.

 **-Horas más tarde-**

 **-Mansión Hyuga-**

En la sala principal se encuentra los padres de Sakura charlando con Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga sobre la relación de Sakura y Neji, mientras que en el jardín se encuentran Sakura, Hanabi y Hinata. Las tres chicas estuvieron charlando de muchas cosas. Hinata le contó que hace poco empezó a salir con Naruto, están conociéndose para luego ver si podría intentar con una relación. La pelirrosa se alegró por su mejor amiga pues ella esperó por mucho tiempo a Naruto. Neji, quien hace rato estaba hablando con su padre, se acerco hacía donde la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, deseo hablar contigo.-Tendió una mano para que la pelirrosa lo tome. Ella dudo por unos segundos y aceptó.  
-Está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía una parte lejos donde nadie pudiera escucharlos hablar. La pelirrosa aún sigue sin poder creer que le pueda gustar a alguien sabiendo que es muy reservado y frío. Cuando se detuvieron en el lugar para hablar, Neji volteo y la miro.

-Sakura, me alegraría más si aceptarías ser mi esposa.-Le dijo Neji. La pelirrosa lo mira sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.  
-Neji... No creo que...-La pelirrosa soltó su mano.  
-Lo sé, sé que te sorprende que me haya enamorado de ti.-Vio que la pelirrosa se quedo callada-Cuando llegué para asistir a los 15 de Hinata, mi padre quería quedarse pero yo no, así que le insistí que cuando terminé la fiesta, me iré solo a vivir en China. Todo iba bien, pero cuando te vi, con tu hermoso vestido blanco, me llamaste la atención, quería conocerte y agradecí que Hinata nos hayan presentado, porque no sabía que decir, cuando vi por primera vez tu sonrisa, me dio algo que no pude describir, así que le dije a mi padre que me quedaré. Él empezó a sospechar que lo hago por ti.-Tomó su mano.-Sakura, dame una oportunidad de hacer que me ames también. Prometo hacerte feliz, hacer todo que te haga feliz.-La miro a los ojos.

La pelirrosa sonrió con ternura y apretó la mano suavemente. _Cómo deseo que Neji fuera Sasuke... Quizás debo darle una oportunidad_ , pensó la pelirrosa.

0o0o0

Al fin termine de escribir, ahora falta la segunda parte con extra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos hombres, un camino_ : Pensamientos, recuerdos.

 **-Dos hombres, un camino-:** Lugar, fecha y hora.

-Dos hombres, un camino-: Diálogos.

Otra cosa, eso es two-shot. Espero que les gusten.

 **Dos hombres, un camino (Parte dos)**

 **-ACTUALIDAD-**

La pelirrosa y las ojiperlas se encuentran en la sala, sentadas en diferentes sillones, charlando sobre de las cosas que pasaron en el pasado. En ese momento entra un joven de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y lo llevaba atado en una cola baja, su piel morena ni blanca ni trigueña, sus ojos rasgados con iris perlas. Vestía una remera blanca sin estampa con mangas cortas, un pantalón jean, tenis negras. En sus manos llevaba una caja.

-¡Neji nii-san!-Exclamo la ojiperla menor corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.  
-Hanabi-Sonrió el ojiperla correspondiendo el abrazo y miro a la pelirrosa quien sonrió.

 **-Años atrás-**

Han pasado dos meses después de la charla que tuvieron Neji y Sakura en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga. La pelirrosa casi siempre sale unas horas antes de que la campana suene anunciando la salida, pocas veces falta al colegio y se ha distanciado mucho con su mejor amigo quien se ha vuelto un poco frío. En cuanto se dio cuenta que será la señora Hyuga, decidió hablar con su mejor amigo con la esperanza de que él la haga cambiar de opinión.

-Sasuke-kun.-Lo llamó en cuanto lo vio saliendo de la escuela. Ella había ido a la salida para hablar con él. Éste giro su cabeza para mirarla con frialdad y a la vez cálida.  
-¿Sí?  
-Oh vamos, no estés enojado por abandonarte-Dice riendo mientras se acercaba hacía donde él.  
-Hm-Sonrió de lado.-¿Qué sucede?  
-Sasuke-kun... Tú sabes que me casaré mañana-Dice haciendo que el pelinegro se ponga serio.-Y ahora sí quiero saber quien te gusta... ¿Qué opinas?

El pelinegro la miro. _Ya veo, entonces le gusta Neji,_ pensó Sasuke y de pensarlo lo enojaba por no decirle antes. El pelinegro se había enamorado de Sakura y se ha dado cuenta tarde, cuando se enteró que ella se casaría con Neji, sintió furia, decepción. Le contó a su familia quienes se habían sorprendido pues sabían que Sasuke siente algo especial por ella, su hermano le había dicho "Sabía que al final te darías cuenta que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella". El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado callado mirándola por varios segundos y quizás podría haber pasado diez minutos pues la pelirrosa lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sakura haciendo que el pelinegro parpadeará los ojos regresando a la realidad. La pelirrosa soltó una leve risa.  
-Ino-Mintió, la pelirrosa dejo de reír, algo que el pelinegro no lo notó ni siquiera se dio cuenta por andar distraído.-Ella me gusta.  
-Oh...-Sonrío, está vez es falsa. El pelinegro se dio cuenta pero no supo porque lo hizo. Hasta vio que los orbes jades no brillaban como solía hacer.-Lucha por ella... Espero que seas feliz.-Dijo y miro los orbes negros con dolor.  
-¿Seguiremos comunicándonos?-Preguntó angustiado.  
-Quizás no.-Se encoge los hombros restando la importancia.-Neji y yo pensábamos en que cuando nos casáramos, nos iríamos a Estados Unidos, él trabajará en la empresa de su padre mientras yo estaré estudiando en Harvard.-El pelinegro se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño.  
-Pero tú...  
-Lo sé, prometí estudiar contigo pero... Las cosas cambian por algo... Lo siento, de verdad... Te quiero mucho... Te amo tanto pero creo que está vez fallé la promesa...

El la miraba con frialdad, sentía que su corazón se oprimía de dolor, sabía que significaba el dolor. La pelirrosa lo miro por unos segundos, luego se dio vuelta y está vez no volteará a verlo por una vez más ya que no quería que él vea sus lágrimas. Su única esperanza había acabado cuando él le había dicho que le gustaba Ino sin saber que él mentía. La pelirrosa no sabía cuando empezó a llorar pero ya podía sentir mejillas mojadas.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó una joven de cabellos rubios largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son rasgados, sus iris son celestes. Su piel es porcelana, vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria.

El pelinegro al escuchar que fue nombrado, giro su cabeza a la derecha para mirarla pero su cabeza fue volteada a la izquierda, se llevo una mano a la mejilla izquierda y sintió algo caliente en su mejilla. La rubia volvió a hablar.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Siguió gritando. El pelinegro reconoció su voz, la miró sorprendido, no recuerda haber hecho algo a su amiga Ino.  
-¿Ino? Pero que...  
-¡¿Por qué le mentiste a Sakura de tus sentimientos?!-Pregunto aún alterada. El pelinegro se puso serio.  
-¿Nos estabas espiando?.  
-¡No lo hice con intención!-Exclamó y soltó un suspiro- Pasaba por ahí, entonces los vi y creí que me han visto cuando pase a su lado, justo ella te estaba preguntando quien te gustaba, dijiste mi nombre, eso me había descolocado. Siempre supe que estás enamorado de ella.-Lo que dijo ella sorprendió al pelinegro.  
-¿Q-Qué?  
-Sasuke, te conozco desde hace años, he sido tu mejor amiga antes de que Sakura llegará a tu vida, lo noté.-Sonríe con ternura.-Y tú eres un idiota por no darte cuenta que ella te ama.-Vio que el pelinegro se asombra oír lo último.-Lo supe cuando ambos se distanciaron, ella me miraba mal, cuando se entero que yo me juntaba contigo sólo para acercarme más a Sai, entonces me confesó que te ama a pesar de como eres.  
-¿Quién más lo sabe?-Dice al pasar varios segundos de silencio. Todavía no podía creer lo idiota que es al no darse cuenta antes.  
-Quizás Naruto, es tu mejor amigo después de todo, puede que se haya dado cuenta y no quiere decirlo. Sabes que él prefiere que se lo digas tú.  
-Hm... ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-No sé si es tarde pero detenla.

El pelinegro miro por otro lado y su mente viajo al pasado: al momento cuando supo la existencia de la pelirrosa. Cuando tuvo su primer encuentro, se habían chocado, este la miro con frialdad y la había llamado "molestia", ella le había respondido "arrogante", en ese momento empezaron a llevarse mal, pero todo cambió cuando los encerraron. Ahora comprende porque la llama "molestia". La llama así porque le provoca una sensación agradable que nunca antes había sentido.

 **-En la noche-**

El pelinegro se encuentra frente a la mansión de Haruno, lo habían dejado entrar ya que es cercano de los Haruno. Sasuke soltó un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta. El mayordomo lo recibió y lo dejo entrar, el pelinegro conoce toda la mansión, camino hacia la sala pero antes de hacerse presente se detuvo al oír la voz de un hombre.

-¿Segura?  
-Sí, totalmente segura, Sasori.-Dijo la pelirrosa que Sasuke podrá saber por el tono que está seria.  
-¿No te arrepentirás? Digo, tú amas al Uchiha.  
-...-Se escuchó un silencio por lo que supuso que no podía negar si decir que se arrepentirá o no.  
-Saku...-Hablo una voz femenina.  
-Sasori, Neji me prometió hacer de que yo lo amará algún día.  
-Bueno...

El pelinegro supuso que era el momento de hacerse presente, entro a la sala haciendo que los Haruno voltearán a verlo. La pelirrosa se encuentra sentada en el sillón de dos asientos mientras que el pelirrojo se encuentra de pie frente a la pelirrosa. El pelinegro supo que la tercera voz era la hermana menor de Sakura, Sumera, quien se encontraba en el sillón para una persona. La pelirrosa miro por otro lado esperando que no vea sus ojos.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo.  
-Claro.-Murmuró la pelirrosa.  
-Al jardín.-Dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo quién sonrió. _Así que Sasori y Itachi saben todo, ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Mi vecino?_ , pensó.  
-Bueno.-Se levantó la pelirrosa del sillón donde se encontraba.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el jardín, el pelinegro había notado que la pelirrosa no dejaba que el pelinegro vea sus orbes jades. Cuando llegaron, él se puso frente a ella y pudo ver que los ojos de la pelirrosa estaba hinchados por lo que supuso que había estado llorando, se sintió mal y decidió hablar.

-Sakura... Lo siento.-La pelirrosa alzó su vista y el pelinegro sintió que algo dentro le partía verla así.-Te mentí-Ella frunció el ceño al no entender.-No me gusta nadie porque estoy enamorado de una molestia. ¿Puedes adivinar quien es la única molestia?  
-Sasuke-kun...-Murmuró al saber a quién se refiere.  
-Cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que ibas a ser una de las admiradoras pero no fue así, para mí fuiste una molestia porque cuando veo a gente tu cabello siempre me distrae. Cuando te dije por primera vez "molestia" fue porque sentí una sensación agradable que no supe describir. Antes no sabía que era, pensé que era porque presentía que eras una mala persona pero me equivoqué cuando te conocí mejor. Al pasar meses me agradaba esta sensación, entonces me di cuenta que esa sensación es lo que siento por ti es amor a primera vista... -La miro a los ojos.-Te amo... Y sé que tú me amas...  
-Yo...-Sus ojos se cristalizaron, eran las palabras más maravillosas que ella pudo haber oído, mejores que Neji.-Te amo pero... Llegaste tarde, recién acepté todo hasta dije que la boda de mañana sigue de pie.-El pelinegro sintió que en el interior se rompía.- Te amo mucho pero tengo miedo de lastimar a Neji, llegué a apreciarlo. Cuando acepté hoy día, pude ver un brillo en su mirada y me sentí mal si le decía que no. Perdí las pocas esperanzas que tenía, de que algún día me ibas a detener pero llegaste cuando ya había aceptado todo. Sasuke... Yo...

El pelinegro no soporto más, no quería oír más, apretó los dientes al saber que Sakura aprecia tanto a Neji, se dio vuelta yéndose ignorando los gritos de Sakura quien lo llamaba por su nombre sin el sufijo. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que la ignoraba, se dejó arrodillar y soltó un sollozo cuando él desapareció de su vista.

Él pelinegro pasó por la sala donde la Haruno menor se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, ésta alzó la vista al verlo pasar por la sala y supo que algo no andaba bien entre Sasuke y Sakura, soltó un suspiro al oír un portazo de la puerta principal. _¿Ahora que haras, Saku?_ , pensó la rubia.

En una parte oscura del jardín se encuentra el pelirrojo Sasori quien ha escuchado toda la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura, alzo la vista y vio a su hermana destrozada. Había pensado que ella le correspondería y podrá burlarse de las palabras de Sasuke pero como no lo hizo, decidió llamar a Itachi para contarle todo y hacer que él vuelva a detener una vez más a Sakura.

Pero...

Sasuke nunca regreso a la mansión Uchiha.

El pelinegro se encuentra frente a la puerta de una mansión con el rostro serio, pocos segundos la puerta principal no lo recibió el mayordomo sino un rubio de piel bronceada, sus ojos son rasgados, iris celestes, vestía buzo color naranja con un toque color negro. El pelinegro y el rubio se miraron por un rato, ambos se entendían con solo mirarse. El rubio lo dejo entrar. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del rubio donde se acostaron en la cama del rubio. Ambos permanecían callados, el rubio esperaba que el pelinegro hablará.

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntó después de un largo tiempo.  
-Lo sospechaba.-Respondió el rubio.  
-Dobe... La perdí.-El rubio lo miró de reojo.-Si hubiese hecho algo antes no se comprometería con él...  
-Lo sé...-Suspiró.-Teme, te enamoraste...-Sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.-Creí que no te ibas a enamorar ya que eres un amargado.  
-Hmp.

Naruto jamás, en su vida, ha visto a su mejor amigo deprimido después de lo sucedido. Siempre había creído que él nunca se iba a enamorar, que iba a ser soltero de por vida, desde que lo conoció ha sido muy amargado, pero cuando Sakura apareció en su vida, se había vuelto más responsable, tranquilo y hasta tiene el don de sarcasmo, que aprendió todo gracias a Sakura. Agradecía a Sakura que lo haya cambiado pero no aceptaba que lo haya rechazado sabiendo que ella también lo ama.

Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, sentía picazón y ardor en sus ojos, supo que iba a llorar por lo que cubrió sus ojos para que su amigo Naruto no lo vea. Pero Naruto había notado y lo único que dijo fue.

-Suelta lo que tienes, así te sentirás un poco mejor mañana.

El pelinegro le hizo caso, soltó lagrimas que estuvo aguantando por no soltarnos.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

La pelirrosa se encuentra en la habitación de la iglesia esperando a su hermano ya que será la que la llevará al altar. Podría ser su padre pero ella había decidido que será su hermano ya que es más cercana con él. Ella vestía un vestido blanco, largo con unas hermosas piedras decoradas por su escote. Su escote era de forma corazón y dejaba a la vista sus hombros. La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que ella volteará a ver a su hermano.

 **-Actualidad-**

-¿Qué trajiste para mí?-Preguntó Hanabi cuando se separó del abrazo.

 **-Continuación del pasado-**

Pero nunca llegó Sasori...

 **-Actualidad-**

-Traje tu postre favorito... Pye de Limón.-Sonríe.-Me enteré de que te confirmarás.  
-¿Entonces irás?  
-Claro-Miro a Sakura-Me da gusto verte de nuevo.  
-Igualmente. ¿Y TenTen?  
-Aquí estoy.-Dijo una castaña, ojos rasgados y marrones, piel morena, vestía un vestido holgado que dejaba ver su panza hinchada.  
-¡Oh! ¡Estás embarazada!-Exclamó la pelirrosa y la abrazo-¡Hace tres años que no te veo!  
-Lo sé, me da gusto verte de nuevo.-Se separó con una sonrisa para mirarla.

 **-Continuación del pasado-**

-¿Hinata?-Preguntó asombrada.  
-Puede que vaya a traicionar a Neji pero... No puedo aceptarlo...-La pelirrosa se sorprendió al escucharla.-Puede que Neji sea mi primo y debería apoyarlo pero no quiero que sufras, prefiero que le digas la verdad que amas a Sasuke...  
-Yo...  
-¡Sakura! ¡Sé que amas a Sasuke! ¡Nunca serás feliz con la persona equivocada!  
-¿Por qué de repente apoyas Sasuke?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.  
-Porque tú lo amas como él te ama. Neji podrá sufrir pero podrá superar...  
-¡Basta! ¡Callate!-Gritó la pelirrosa. No quiere lastimar a Neji de esa manera.-¡Vete!  
-Sakura... Sasuke está en la mansión Uzumaki...  
-¡VETE!-Gritó.

La ojiperla se sobresaltó ante el grito, le hizo caso y se retiro. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior y se giró hasta estar frente a la ventana y miró un punto fijo. Varios minutos, Sasori apareció por los pasillos yendo hacia la habitación donde Sakura se encuentra, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue el velo tirado en el suelo, luego levanto la vista hacia la mesa donde una hoja doblada en 4 partes que decía "Para Neji", sonrió. _Así que al final te irás con él_ , pensó el pelirrojo antes de tomar la hoja y dirigir hacia Neji.

En un parque se encuentra una pelirrosa sosteniendo la falta levantando un poco para no tropezar mientras corría con una sonrisa, al fin se sentía libre aunque se sentía un poco mal por Neji pero espera que él fuera, algún día, feliz. Cuando la pelirrosa estaba a punto de cruzar la pista, un auto paso y se detuvo frente a ella, ésta reconoció el auto, sonrió y se acercó. Supuso que Sasori le había dicho lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Pregunto antes de que Sakura subiera al auto.  
-Me arrepiento de haber aceptado a Neji sabiendo que amo a Sasuke... Me arrepiento de dejarlo cuánto más me necesitaba pero esta vez no volveré a abandonarlo.-Aseguró.  
-Eso es lo que quería oír.-La dejo subir al auto. Puso en marcha el auto hacia la mansión Uzumaki-Por cierto hice una reserva para que vayan a Miami por un mes, hay un departamento alquilado cerca a la playa para que puedas disfrutar. Irán en un avión privado así podrán estar los dos solos. Su vuelo sale en dos horas  
-Itachi-kun...  
-Tomalo como un regalo, aceptalo de mi parte...-Vio que Itachi ya había pasado las rejas y estaban frente a la mansión.  
-Gracias.  
-Suerte, Sakura. Dejaré la felicidad de Sasuke en tus manos.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se bajo del auto dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke se encuentra mirando un punto fijo, escucho unos pasos acercarse, supuso que su hermano había llegado. _Así que ya es una señora Hyuga,_ pensó Sasuke. El pelinegro giro para ver a aquella persona que había entrado a la habitación, se asombró al ver que no era su hermano.

-¿Sakura?  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó serio.  
-Me di cuenta que si me caso con Neji no seré feliz ni seré libre como lo soy cuando estoy contigo, no podré ser yo misma si me caso con él. Siempre soy yo misma cuando se trata de ti. Perdón pero creo que mereces escuchar mis palabras... Cuando te vi me pareciste egocéntrico y amargado pero al conocerte me di cuenta que no fue lo que yo pensé, fui feliz al ver como ibas mejorando tus notas, todo gracias a mí, hasta ahora me siento feliz al saber que yo fui la única persona que logré cambiar el sentido de tu vida, como lo hiciste por mí. Perdón por lo de ayer, no pensaba en mí sino en los demás como siempre, pero me di cuenta que estando contigo podré ser feliz como lo estoy ahora por estar contigo. Estaba aterrada pero vale la pena arriesgar por la persona que amas de verdad.

Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa tonta, se acerco y la beso, la cual fue correspondida. De ahora a adelante, comenzarán una nueva historia.

Por otro lado, Neji se encontraba en la habitación donde Sakura estaba leyendo la carta.

 _"Neji_

 _Para mi eres un gran chico, te conocí mejor y de verdad sentí a apreciarte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, de  
verdad lo hago pero no puedo amarte como lo haces por mí, de verdad no puedo  
Sé que me amas, me lo demostraste en mil maneras durante los meses que pasábamos, pero siempre pensaba  
en él, cada vez que lo hago me hace sentir una terrible persona.  
De verdad me hubiese gustado enamorarme de ti, pero mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a otra persona  
y sé que él también me ama, yo fuí la estúpida en tomar decisiones que me hacen arrepentir.  
Te quiero mucho de verdad, espero que algún día me perdones por lo que hice, espero con todo mi corazón  
de que algún días te enamores de nuevo.  
Y con todo mi corazón espero que seas feliz._

Con cariño, Sakura"

A Neji le afecto al leer, pero lo tomo tranquilo, decidió irse a China donde se encontró con TenTen, una de las amigas de Sakura (N/A: Sí quieren saber como fue su historia, lee el siguiente capitulo). Hinata se sentía culpable por su primo pero al menos esta feliz por su amiga que al final podrá ser feliz.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke disfrutaron en Miami durante un mes. Ambos se sentían libres y felices, cuando ya era el día de regresar a Japón. Sakura tenía miedo de que sus padres se enojarán con ella por dejar plantado a Neji, pero para su sorpresa ellos le pidieron perdón por forzarla a casarse con alguien que no ama. Al menos Sasori tenía razón en un principio.

Sasuke y Sakura se casaron pocos meses después de que Sasuke cumpliera 20 años. Estuvieron disfrutando conviviendo su amor hasta la actualidad. Hace pocos días Naruto había pasado por ellos para anunciarles que se casaba con Hinata, pocas horas después Hinata llamo a Sakura para contarle de que Hanabi hará su confirmación y quería que ella fuera la madrina por lo que Sakura le contesto de que lo pensará. Así fue que terminaron en su mansión.

Sasuke había llegado pocos segundos después de que Neji había llegado a la mansión Hyuga con el pastel que Sakura había pedido, aún no sabe de que está embarazada. Cuando ya era hora de irse a cenar con la familia Uchiha-Haruno, se despidieron de los Hyuga.

Los jovenes llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Itachi esta con su esposa Izumi, los padres de Sakura y los de Sasuke también estaba ahí. Sumera también quien finalmente le hizo caso al primo de Naruto, Takumi Usui (N/A: Sip, de Kaichou wa mad-sama), Sasori con su prometida Shion Yamanaka. La familia no sabían el porque la cena familiar que Sakura organizó. La pelirrosa vio que es hora de anunciar se levanto de la silla.

-Sé que las cenas normalmente se hacen los fines de semana pero decidí hacerlo hoy día porque quiero anunciarles que... Estoy embarazada-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se sorprendió y sintió una emoción porque va a ser padre, Sumera se levanto para felicitarla. Los padres estan felices porque al fin serán abuelos, claro porque Sasori y Itachi aún no tienen hijos, Sasuke les gano. Sasori y Itachi intentaron no llorar pero al final no pudieron contener ya que habían visto a sus hermanos crecer. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura.

-Sakura, gracias por estar conmigo pase lo que pase.  
-¿Quien iba a pensar de que iba a tener dos hombres en un camino? Al final te escogí a ti porque te amo.-Dijo.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego darse un beso.

 ** _¿Y tú? ¿A quién escogerías? ¿Seguir amando y luchar por aquella persona o dar una oportunidad e intentar amar a otra persona?._**

 ** _FIN._**

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Bueno si quieren saber la historia de NejiTen, pues esperen a que actualice. Podré una extra más que solo se tratará de la pareja NejiTen. Nos leemos. Cuidense.


End file.
